


Holding A Place In The Dragon's Heart

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowen morns after Draco's death, but is he really gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding A Place In The Dragon's Heart

It had been several months since Draco had gone to the stars…. and Bowen never forgot…. and never let go…. Bowen missed his best friend with all his heart. He missed the sound of his voice and wing beats. He missed the feel of his scales and the warmth he seemed to give off. Bowne missed Draco…   
Every night after Draco died, Bowen would go sit where Draco’s head lay before he left. He would look up at the stars with such longing… but no tears, never tears.   
Everyday after that glorious battle Bowen would go wander around the woods and remember. He would remember seeing Draco fall onto the castle. He would remember those nights when they camped in the woods and the talked. They would talk about Draco’s friends, Bowen’s past. Every night when they were in the forest, Bowen would curl up against the huge dragon and in return Draco would put his wing over him so he wouldn’t get too cold. They would smile at each other before falling to sleep. Now Bowen had nothing…. not a goal in the world, or anything.   
Bowen walked back to the castle thinking…. thinking what it was like up there in the stars….. thinking if Draco missed him as much as he did. He walked up to the tallest tower….. and the first time since Draco’s death… he cried. He cried for Draco….. his Draco.   
He cried for what seemed like hours when finally he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up with bloodshot eyes and tear streaked face to see a see through Draco standing right in front of him.  
“ Draco,” he cried as he ran to the dragon and hugged him. Draco put a talon on Bowen’s shaking back as he cried.  
“ I am here my friend. I am here for you,” replied Draco. Bowen looked up at his best friend and smiled. Draco returned it and brought his head down to Bowen’s level.  
" Bowen… I do not have long….,” Bowen frowned at this but did not say anything,” I have seen your pain. I have watched you from above and have seen your longing….. your love. You are not happy here…. This is my question. Do you want to come live in the stars with me?” Bowen’s heart leapt. Of course he wanted to go to the stars with Draco! More that anything!  
“ Yes,” he said simply. Draco smiled and Bowen smiled back. Draco opened his arms to the human and the human hugged the dragon once again… and they began to disappear.  
“ I love you Bowen, my friend,” said Draco.  
“ I love you too Draco,” Bowen replied before they became stardust. They flew up to Draco’s constellation and together they were happy….. happy for all eternity.

 

Now when you look up at the constellation you can see two stars closer than the others… next to each other, almost. If you look long and hard enough you can see the stars moving, “ playing” if you will. Just know that that is Bowen and his Draco, having fun up in the stars.


End file.
